A Suicidal Doctor Banner Finds His Iron Savior
by togetherburningbright
Summary: Doctor Banner has reached his low point again and thinks about shooting himself even though he knows it wont work but he'll still try will the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanhropist save him before he tries and maybe succeed


**A/N: Okay Kiddies some major fluff after a bit of angst so this is just the start you let me know if I should contnue it to more so R&R is much appreciated and I know it might be a little OCC for Tony but eh a girl can dream cant she? Anyone onto the science Oh and Disclaimer:I do not own Marvel an or any of its characters sob I wish I owned Mark and Robert ;)**

Here I sat with this gun pressed to my temple thinking and wondering if this time it would finally work.  
It had been a month since Tony had asked me to move in and a month since I did. It had been a month since the Avengers saved the world and we had become close friends. Tony and I are genius together we've done things in a month that would've taken other scientist years or even centuries to accomplish. We were helping to make a change in the world and so were the Avengers and it had been going great until one accident one mistake changed that. Me and Tony were in the lab and we were testing out ways to help supress the 'Other Guy', Tony was suggesting serums to alter the 'Other Guys' mood like happiness or super focused. I must say it had been a pretty good idea until we got the package of pheromones that was one theory I wasn't willing to try anytime I got excited like that my heart would get going and it was only a matter of time before he came out. So on the day Tony kept trying to prompt me to do it I got frustrated and angry we both said some things that we shouldn't have and I 'Hulked out' and I nearly killed Tony if he hadn't have been wearing his suit when it happened he'd be dead. I hurt the person I care for the most and I can't forgive myself for it. "Would it finally work?" I said aloud to myself.

"No it won't." I look up to see Tony standing in the door way. "It wouldn't and not because the Hulk would spit the bullet back out but because I won't let you." "Tony just leave me be it wouldn't even matter." I look at the gun in my hands "What wouldn't matter your death? Because if you do this it would matter a great deal." "Yeah to whom?" "TO ME...damnit Bruce listen to me I care about you me and the others if you did this it would hurt everyone." "No Tony no one would care because everyone hates this-this-thing inside of me. Everyone acts like the littlest thing will make me turn. No one would care." I push the gun back to my head pressing it harder against my temple than necessary as I watch Tony's reaction he looks concerned and sad. "Bruce your wrong and your lying. I don't treat you like that and you know it I always mess with you not because I'm an ass but because I trust you." I look out onto the city streets the nighttime began to take hold of New York. "Tony that's exactly why I have to do this you may trust me but I don't trust myself. I hurt you and even though I'm usually able to forgive myself after I turn this time I can't I hurt the person I care for the most." I hear a thud as I see Tony on the ground his head in his hands I turn to him. "Tony what are you doing?" He looks up at me his eyes are red and tears are running down his face. "Bruce please don't do this to me please don't, you have no idea how much it will hurt me if you do it." I look at the gun once more in my hands and put it back to my temple. "Tony why why are you here why are you trying to convince me not to?" He stands up and walks over to me. "Because you saved my life." I look at him this was no lie nothing to get me to stop he meant it.

"Wha-what do you mean?" "When Loki and his army attacked us I rode up into space in the suit I fell I died and as I fell The Hulk caught me he saved me then when I layed there dead on the ground he kick started my heart to bring me back." I was stunned 'The Other Guy' saved Tony's life. "Are you serious?" He looked a little relieved "Yeah and I was standing where you are a few weeks ago last month." I felt shocked and saddened by this the Tony Stark has thought about committing suicide. "Actually I was standing where you are a year ago too." "What why?" "Well last year the palladium that was in the arc reactor was killing me and I couldn't find another compound to replace it I was dying slowly at first then it surprisingly increased and I was dying very quickly but I found a new substance well created a new substance I'm fine but a couple of weeks ago when Pepper left me I lost it I got sad and depressed started drinking more." I think back recalling the night Tony walked into the lab drunk off his ass and broke a bunch of beakers he tried to say something then passed out I had to carry him to his room. "Yeah I remember that night you walked into the lab and you were well beyond drunk." He gave a sad smile "Yeah thats when I went to my armory and found a gun and stood on the ledge thinking about doing it but then I thought of you how distraught you'd be if I did it how much it would hurt you. I put the gun down and walked in the lab to tell you-" he clears his throat "something and when I opened my mouth I blacked out and woke up the next day in my room." I was curious as what he was going to tell me. "Tony I know it might be hard for you to remember but what were you going to tell me?" He looked at the gun in my hand and said "I'll tell you if you put that down."

I looked at it looked at Tony's tear streaked face and put it on the desk. He let out a relieved sigh as did I. "Okay so what were you coming to tell me?" "Okay I'm not good at this so forgive me if it takes a while to get out." He let out a shaky breath which I thought was abnormal for Tony he was never nervous. "Well I came to tell you that I-uh-well I was trying to let you know-god I'm horrible at this-that I well I love you Bruce." His words hit me hard and fast I was shocked at first then it sunk it and my heart felt warm and loved for the first time. "I told you I wasn't good at this." I smile I walk over to him and capture his lips in a deep sensual kiss and watch him as I pull away. "Tony why didn't you tell me?" "Well as I recall I did I just blacked out before I could." He laughs lightly but I know he's still worried about me I let out a sigh. "Tony I'm so sorry that I did this and now you probably think I'm a coward for backing out." He smiles warmly at me "No Bruce I don't I think your brave most men wouldn't have to courage to stop to pull themselves away like that I'm proud of you." I smile he has no idea how much he means to me and how much it means to me that he trust me and that he loves me for me. "Tony I love you so much." He leans forward and pulls me into a deep and loving kiss that warms me to the heart. He pulls away walks towards the desk picks up the gun and grabs my hand as we walk towards the armory.

"JARVIS you up?" "For you sir always." "Good will you unlock the hand gun safe please." "Yes sir, putting away or getting out?" "Putting away and hopefully never getting out again." He smiles and looks towards me he puts it down in the safe and locks it back up as he entwines our fingers together and walk out of the room "Night JARVIS." "Good Night, Sir." He lets out a sigh and yawns. "So about before I wanted to tell you that I well I love you too Tony." He smirks that snarky arrogant I-knew-it smile and says "I know just because I'm awesome like that." We head to Tony's room and at first I'm ify about going in here but as we get to the door and I stop in my tracks Tony smiles and lightly pulls me into his room. We walk towards the bed and Tonys kissing me sweetly he climbs onto the bed and sits up against the back board and pats the spot next to him. "Come sit." He smiles as I get on the bed and sit next to him. He entwines our fingers and he kisses my hand. I smile he will never truly no how much he means to me. "Hi." He says smiling softly "Hi." I say it comes out more gravely than I thought so I clear my throat. "How are you feeling?" He asks as I look up at the ceiling. "Better now I think." He smiles and kisses me "Good and please don't ever scare me like that again." I smile but I know he's serious. "Don't worry." "Thats like telling water not to be wet just promise me if you feel like that again you'll come and talk to me." I kiss him on the cheek and put out my pinky. "I pinky promise that if I feel like that again I'll tell you." He wraps his pinky around mine kisses me and smiles. "Promise."

We lay here for a few minutes in silence not awkward silence just silence as I lay my head against the his chest listening to the combined thrum of the arc reactor and the slow beat of his heart. I'm the one who breaks the silence first. "Tony?" "Hmmm" He says with his eyes closed as hes rubbing small circles on my hand with his thumb, "Did you really die?" He opens his eyes as I look up at him, "Yeah I really did." He looks down at me and kisses me in a deep kiss thats so sweet it feels like forever before we part. "I rode up into space to take that nuke away from the city and as I kept riding closer to the Chituri's space ship my suit shut down leaving me with out oxygen and as soon as I watched the nuke explode the space ship I closed my eyes and just let it happen. And I guess I fell all the way back to earth and Thor and Cap said I wasn't slowing down. Just as they were about to do something you jumped out of the air and caught me placed me on the ground and Thor ripped of my face plate they said I wasn't moving or breathing and the arc reactor was black no light means I'm dead they didn't know but for me to come back I would've needed something to kick-start my heart and well I guess some where in your Hulk state you knew what happened he roared and it scared me so my heart jumped and restarted I guess you could say." He smiled his beautiful smile. "So in a way you both saved my life. I have to tell you Bruce I'm starting to think 'The Other Guy' is more like a blessing in disguise than a curse. I mean you saved the world along with The Avengers and most importantly you saved me." I roll my eyes of course Tony Stark is more important than the world I let out I light chuckle and I kissed him on the cheek. Yeah maybe he is starting to feel like a blessing.


End file.
